


The Path: Interlude

by regie027



Series: The Path [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, South Pole, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: A new stage in Kuvira's life is about to begin after an assassination attempt makes her status change from prisoner to exile. And Korra will be at her side to ensure she can have the best start in her new home. A The Path series filler story (set just before chapter 11).
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: The Path [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Path: Interlude

“Welcome to Blackstone Isle Great Uniter!”

Kuvira was barely aware of the derisive tone in the White Lotus guard’s voice. The guards that were escorting her to her new destination took a liking in addressing her using her old moniker but that didn’t matter to Kuvira now. The sudden freezing gust of air that greeted her as she walked down the platform of the airship made such detail inconsequential. She knew she had prepared herself mentally for extreme cold, but words couldn’t quite describe what assaulted her senses at this moment.

The room that had served as a holding cell had its porthole sealed as an additional security precaution so for Kuvira, this was her very first view of the place that had been chosen for her exile. No amount of illustrations and pictures could quite capture the reality of what she was beholding now. Gray and white seemed to be the predominant colors in this place. The sea behind them was a grayish-blue. A blanket of immaculate white extended as far as her eyes could see until she caught the assortment of gun gray buildings rising atop a rocky flat promontory. The complex offered an almost odd contrast to the stark frozen landscape that surrounded the place in all directions. Beyond this footprint of human civilization, a mountain range dominated the horizon beyond with peaks and slopes mantled in snow. 

“So this is my new home,” mused the metalbender inwardly, assimilating her first impressions of the South Pole. Another draft hit her straight on stopping her dead on her tracks, and she had to suppress the instinct of immediately turning around to sneak underneath the warm covers of her bunk bed. The Northern Water Tribe White Lotus guard at her rear would make that plan rather difficult. The two guards flanking her sides noticed her tremble and the breathless gasp that escaped her mouth. They exchanged a look and traded similar snide smiles as if they’d been expecting this reaction all along. Determined to recover her dignity in the face of a new challenge, Kuvira simply straightened her back and jutted her chin out as she resumed her way towards the station at a brisk pace. 

Despite her heavy cold-weather outfit, Kuvira could feel the coldness of the platinum handcuffs biting her wrists. A few minutes in was all it took for her to understand why there had been so little resistance to the idea of relocating Republic City’s most notorious inmate to this frozen land in the middle of the ocean. The fact that a place that by all reasons seemed inhabitable had a thriving station still boggled her mind. And yet humans in their stubbornness claimed this place and made a living here. 

Kuvira was reaching to her face to make sure her nose was still attached when entered the indoor complex. She glimpsed Korra standing in a corner, engaged in a lively conversation with the small crowd that had gathered to welcome the arriving delegation. As she walked by, Korra followed her with the corner of her eye. Judging by her expression, the metalbender must’ve been looking positively miserable after the first encounter with the Antarctic cold. Ordinarily, Kuvira would’ve felt offended by this if it hadn’t been for Korra’s promise the evening before as they shared dinner inside her cell. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you warm while you adapt to the cold.”

Kuvira still wondered how Korra was going to pull that off. The escorting team of White Lotus guards surrounded her constantly, following her every move, but she felt confident Korra would deliver on her promise. The prospect of lying under warm blankets in the Avatar’s embrace was one of the things, if not the most important one, that had made her journey and the idea of spending her future days on a frozen island in the middle of the ocean more bearable. The notion brought a smile to her face.

What followed their arrival was a day filled with an assortment of meetings and orientations. She was thoroughly briefed on the formalities of the arrangement that brought her to the isle and was later given a whirlwind tour of the complex. After a brief familiarization tour of the facilities, Kuvira caught her breath at the living quarters assigned to her. If her first encounter with below zero temperatures had left her literarily breathless, nothing had prepared her for the surprise that awaited her. Instead of being led to the building that housed the crew dormitories, a subaltern to Chief Tonraq himself unlocked the door that took them to a separate complex connected to the principal building by a long hallway. The place that had been unused for years was habilitated to become her living quarters since the crew dorms were used at their full capacity. Several rooms of the Varrick Research complex had been tidied up and furnished with clean bedding and toiletries, but Kuvira had been so awestruck that she stumbled inside the first room that was open. 

Her jaw dropped the moment she turned on the lights. The room had belonged once to one of Varrick’s scientists, and it appeared to make up for the harsh environment outside by providing the best in creature comforts money could buy. The place was furnished like a studio, with a couch that was larger than the bunk bed at the Republic City correctional facility, but the bed situated at the far side of the room was even larger than that. A bookcase beside a wide window was stuffed with a large variety of books, and she was pleased to find writing material in the drawers of the small yet practical desk. When at least part of the shock had finally worn off, the next thing she did was to indulge in a hot shower that thawed every frozen nerve of her body before settling in to expect her evening meal.

Kuvira was engrossed browsing the titles of the bookcase when she heard the door open. 

“Thanks, I’ll take it from here,” the voice said.

Kuvira noticed that the White Lotus escorts who were standing guard outside her room nodded respectfully and turned on their heels as a blue-clad figure carrying a tray made her way inside.

“You must be hungry after the long journey. I suggest you start with the seaweed noodles and the sweet buns before trying the smoked seal,” Korra commented amiably.

The aroma of the noodles made it to Kuvira’s nostrils, stirring the void at the pit of her stomach until it rumbled. She had been so overwhelmed with everything that had happened in rapid succession that she didn’t realize her last full meal had been the morning before the airship landed.

“Korra, you’re a lifesaver. But where’s your plate?” Kuvira said, noticing the tray had servings only for one. 

“I already had dinner with the crew. They threw a nice meal in my honor, being the Avatar and all and I just couldn’t say no but I promise I’ll share a meal with you before I leave for Harbor City.” Korra had joined Kuvira every evening of their travel with the justification of wanting to check on the prisoner, allowing them for a sliver of privacy amidst the strict surveillance. 

“That’s okay. You’ve done so much already,” Kuvira replied as she hurried to place the tray over a table. 

“I won’t have dinner but I can stay here if you want me to of course,” Korra added with an impish smile as she observed, amused how Kuvira ate her meal in the order she had recommended.

“Of course I want you to but is that a good idea? With the White Lotus around here, I don’t think you comingling with the prisoner after-hours is advisable for the Avatar. You should be more cautious around them. I really don’t want to get you into trouble.”

Korra’s smile widened. “That’s why they should depart as of now. I told them that my father’s people could take it from here and that I had already arranged for a ship to pick me up. I don’t think they were expecting that but when Beifong confirmed the plans were legit, they had no choice but to leave. Smart eh?”

“It is! You are more cunning than you let out to be,” Kuvira admitted. The Avatar was known more for her physical strength than for her wits, but during years of prison visits and letters exchanged, Kuvira realized that there was more to Korra than just brawn. Besides her kindness, compassion, and bravery, it those lesser-known aspects of her personality fueled her attraction towards Korra. Every moment they spent together, Kuvira felt delighted in discovering yet another side to the Avatar that made her so intriguing.

“I literally grew up with the White Lotus around me. I’ve gotten used to not having them around since I moved to Republic City, and fortunately, I have proven I can keep an eye on you. Besides, look at this place. It’s all snow! You’re trapped here,” Korra remarked.

“I believe that was the intention all along,” Kuvira noted wryly. “At least food and accommodations are a definitive upgrade from prison.”

“They are. I’m surprised you’ve ended up with this whole building for yourself for the time being. You don’t mind if I crash here tonight, right? After all, I have a promise to fulfill.”

The metalbender chuckled. “No, not at all, as long you don’t get into any trouble.”

“I should be fine, but it’s cute that you worry about me.”

Kuvira couldn’t repress the incipient blush that rose to her cheeks. Korra’s compliments felt really good even if she tried her darndest to underplay their effect on her.

“Someone has to. You’ve matured and you’ve learned a lot about diplomacy and politics over the years wrangling with world leaders, but you still have a long way to go.”

“I know and to show you I am learning to be a more level-headed Avatar, I’m gonna go now to submit my status report to let the big wigs at Republic City know the mission was a success.” 

Korra stood up. “I shouldn’t be away for too long so enjoy your dinner while I’m done with the boring stuff. I’ll bring my things on my way back.”

Kuvira’s lips curved into a soft smile as she joined Korra at the door. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll leave the door unlocked in case you find me asleep with a book in my hands.”

Korra was about to step out when suddenly, she turned around and brought their mouths together for an enthusiastic kiss.

“I’ll have to figure out a way to wake you up then.” Korra’s blue eyes shimmered with a playful twinkle. She gave a still stunned Kuvira a quick peck and before she could utter a response, Korra was already well on her way towards the comm room. 

The warmth of Korra’s kiss still lingering over her lips made Kuvira deeply aware of the fact that this would be the very first night they would spend together, alone. The Kuvira that had provoked and mocked Korra when they faced each other at Zaofu would have found her worry laughable, even pitiable. But that version of herself had been hubris incarnate; it was less a person and more a mixture of warped goals and bloated power strewn upon the once idealistic Zaofu captain. That version of herself was a far cry of who she was. Her present self struggled to make sense of the seemingly contradictory emotions she was experiencing right now. Her evident attraction to Korra was clashing with an uncharacteristic bout of self-consciousness that made her feel ill at ease.

“Keep it together, Kuvira. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” she muttered, frustrated as she engaged in a flurry of activity to distract herself from the confusing state of mind that assaulted her. Not even with Baatar, she had felt like this, but she understood this was different. Kuvira could sense it deep in her bones. Korra was systematically breaking down the walls she had meticulously erected around herself. Her calculated mask of aloofness came undone in her company like the tears that escaped her eyes that unforgettable day in the Spirit World.

Lately, many a night had been invaded by lust-driven dreams that left her flustered and with a hand stuffed down her pajama pants and the other clamped over her mouth to stifle her moans. The momentary physical release did nothing to ease the hunger that overwhelmed her senses and even more worryingly, the deep longing lodged inside her heart. 

Kuvira didn’t realize she had actually dozed off over the bed until she felt a flurry of soft kisses over her face gently stir her out of unconsciousness.

“I thought you were kidding with the falling asleep thing,” Korra commented as she brushed aside a lock of hair that fell over her temple. The metalbender noticed she had changed to a light blue set of pajamas. The sleeveless top fit her snuggly and the muscles of her arms were in glorious display despite the bit of coolness that filtered inside the room. She couldn’t ask for a better view to wake up to.

“I...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t realize I was so tired,” Kuvira mumbled as she sat up while stifling a yawn.

“That’s okay,” the Avatar said as she took a seat beside Kuvira. “It’s a lot of changes to take in all at once.” She arched an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Are you going to sleep in that?” Korra pointed at Kuvira. She was still wearing the faded green ensemble of shirt and pants she wore in prison. “I have another set of pajamas I can lend to you. They look more comfortable than those, not to mention warmer too.”

“I’ll take you in on your offer. I brought with me what was assigned to me in prison plus the few belongings Suyin mailed to me, probably to erase any reminder of my presence in Zaofu,” Kuvira responded, unable to hide the dejected lilt in her tone.

“I see…” Korra replied as she offered Kuvira a soft glance. “Let me get you the pjs.”

Moments later, after changing clothes, Kuvira returned to her place in the bed. 

“The long-sleeved shirt looks better on you than on me. I’m more comfortable in tank tops anyway.” 

Kuvira couldn’t agree more with her choice. Korra’s firm bust under the fabric of the shirt was proving to be awfully distracting. Kuvira’s eyes moved from the shoulders to her neck, reminding her of a rather vivid dream in which she delighted in tracing a path with her lips from her ear down to the clavicle. She wondered if she tasted as good as she did in her dream...

“You seem a bit off. Are you okay?” Korra wheedled her out of her momentary lapse. 

“Yeah, a bit drained, that’s all,” Kuvira replied as she chided herself mentally. For Kyoshi’s sake, why she felt so nervous? “I like your pajamas. That color suits you well,” she added, grateful her voice had come out even.

“Thank you.” It was Korra’s turn to blush, but unlike Kuvira, she had no qualms in doing it so openly. Kuvira smiled, Apparently, despite her carefree demeanor, Korra was just as anxious as she was. Kuvira felt reassured in her own jittery state. 

The metalbender stretched her arms. “If you don’t mind, how about we call it a night then? Kuvira suggested.

“Good idea. I overheard the radio crew mention that we’ll be having a blizzard tonight so we might experience momentary interruptions in electricity, but we should be fine. I can make my own fire to keep us warm on the spot,” Korra grinned as a small flame burst from her right palm.

The metalbender chuckled. “Just make sure you don’t end up burning the bed or the room in the process.” 

A moment of silence ensued as both stared at each other expectantly. Finally, Kuvira let out a small chuckle as she slid underneath the thick comforter. Korra turned off the lights with airbending before following Kuvira’s lead. As the wind picked up speed outside with a howl, the two women laid in bed side by side, stealing glances from each other. After a couple of nerve-wracking minutes, Korra took the initiative this time around. She cleared her throat, breaking the pregnant silence, and asked:

“Kuvira, how you want to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

“You can come to my side or I can slide to yours. I can hold you like that time you were having a nightmare.”

“I think I would prefer that,” Kuvira admitted.

Strong arms surrounded Kuvira as she found herself in Korra’s firm embrace.

“Is this okay? Are you comfortable?” inquired Korra. 

“I am. And you?” retorted Kuvira. The position stirred pleasant memories of when she found herself comforted by Korra after a round of bad dreams.

“Me too,” the Avatar replied as she closed her eyes for a moment. It felt good to be embracing Kuvira like this. She let out a long sigh, gathering the courage for her next question.

“Kuvira…”

“Uhum?”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It’s rather personal and I can understand if you don’t feel comfortable answering it…”

Kuvira reached for one of Korra’s hands and gave it a squeeze.

“Try me.” 

“I can take a guess but at the same time, I don’t want to assume anything. It’s your private life after all and…”

“Korra, the question.”

“Right. When was the last time you were, you know, intimate with another person?”

Another moment of silence suffused the room. The wind howled louder outside and Korra stirred uneasily in her side of the bed sensing how Kuvira’s frame tensed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you…Forget I even asked you this...” muttered Korra apologetically.

“It was the night before we marched to Republic City,” the metalbender replied soberly. “I don’t remember the details but I remember the circumstances. We were all pumped and primed for battle and the excitement could be felt in every corner of our camp. I wasn’t the exception, but as the leader, I needed my mind clear for the upcoming battle. So I decided I needed to let out some steam.” Kuvira sighed audibly and Korra felt how her fingers curled around hers tightly.

“I’m not proud of many things I did, and this is one of those moments that make me look back in shame. There was no emotion or caring in our act. It wasn’t even lust. I just used Baatar as an outlet for my own needs. I knew what I did was wrong, but I justified myself like I always did with the cause. I justified many questionable things with my dream of unifying the Earth Kingdom, but I never took the time to think of the cost that was being paid for my goal. To this day, I regret the pain I caused him because I deliberately ignored the fact that he knew I was using him.”

Kuvira felt herself being turned around, and even in the darkness, she felt Korra’s eyes staring intently over her.

“Kuvira, I’m not here to judge you. You have been doing plenty of that while you’ve been locked up. I really didn’t mean for this question to take such a serious turn. Look, what I’m trying to say is that I really like you and I just wanted to know how you felt about taking our arrangement to the next level. Given your circumstances, I felt I had to approach this subject with you carefully.” 

Despite the discomfort stirred by the memories of her misdeeds, Kuvira couldn’t help but feel a warm sensation spread inside her chest. 

“You’re talking about sex, right?”

“I just don’t want to pressure you into something you might not be ready for yet. Being with you like this is very tempting but I also want to do the right thing for you, for both of us. I don’t want to ruin things by being too eager.”

“Korra…” Kuvira’s alto had acquired a sultry tone.

“Yeah…?” Korra croaked. She began to realize Kuvira’s voice stirred interesting effects on her.

“Has anyone told you how amazingly sexy you’re making consent right now?”

Korra stuttered for all three seconds before Kuvira’s lips locked with hers in a kiss that was equal parts tender and intense.

“I really appreciate what you’re doing Korra,” Kuvira whispered as she rested her forehead against Korra’s. “To be perfectly honest, I like you too, a lot. You’re a very desirable woman and you’re not the only one who’s feeling tempted. But right now, I just want to be with you like this and cherish this moment. But I promise that you’ll know exactly when I’ll be ready to make things more physical if you catch my drift.”

“Absolutely,” replied Korra, relieved. “And it’s only fair that if you need to ask me anything, feel free to do so.”

“I will, but for now I think I’d rather discover certain things the old-fashioned way.”

“How’s that?”

Kuvira pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Through trial and error. When the moment comes, allow me to discover you Avatar Korra.”

Korra chuckled. “I can do that.”

The metalbender’s countenance sobered. “After what I’ve told you, are you sure you want to continue with this?”

Korra nodded in affirmative. “I’ll take my chances. Like you, I like to discover things by myself.” 

Despite the darkness, their faces had no difficulty finding their way towards each other, indulging in their closeness until they drifted off to sleep. The storm raged on outside but Kuvira felt safe and warm, the safest she had felt in years.

~oOo~

Kuvira’s second day at Blackstone Isle began with an early wakeup and breakfast in the common dining facility and concluded with her first snowmobile ride as she visited some of the antenna array sites scattered across the isle. The day had been perfect for riding especially for an inexperienced driver and her only regret was that Korra had been held back by consecutive briefings from Chief Tonraq and from Tenzin. They had managed to cross some brief words during lunch that left her in an introspective mood for the rest of the day. Korra’s transport was scheduled to arrive earlier than expected and the ETA now was tomorrow before noon. It clearly meant was their time together was drawing to a close. Her rational side insisted she always knew it was always going to be like this but the knowledge did little to alleviate the sadness of the separation looming on the horizon.

There was a touch of irony in the fact that although both were at the dining facility for dinner, Korra had been waylaid by her father’s subordinate while Kuvira sat at the table of her new supervisor, a stout man named Sammi who was given the duty of showing the rookie the ropes. At least her dinner ended up being unexpectedly pleasant, as Sammi turned to be quite amusing despite his reputation as a tough, demanding boss.

After a recomforting shower and an hour of reviewing the technical manuals used for the maintenance and repair of the communications equipment, Kuvira decided to do a little exploration of the former research facility and found among other things an indoor garden and a radio on the rec room which she happily took to her room. She was humming a jazzy tune when she opened the door and found Korra who apparently had just emerged from the shower judging by her damp hair.

“You worried me for a minute,” exclaimed Korra.

“What, you thought I would make an escape attempt in my pjs?”

“Actually, I thought you got lost in some secret room of Varrick’s. With him, who knows what weird experiment might be in hiding here.”

“Sorry, no secret rooms so far but I found treasure. A radio!”

“Nice! Listen, I’m sorry I couldn’t join you for dinner. Even in this remote place work finds me. Dad wanted me to be informed of tribal news before I met him and the council tomorrow. It’s a big deal for him you know.”

“You might be the Avatar but you’re still the Chief’s daughter. I get it.”

“I’m really disappointed I couldn’t get to stay a little longer. I saw you riding the snowmobile and for a rookie, you did pretty good.”

“Maybe next time we can go on a ride together if you can escape work.”

“I like the sound of that. Ready to cuddle?” Korra opened her arms and Kuvira joined her in an embrace.

“I missed you, dork.” Korra brushed the tip of her nose with hers and rested her forehead against Kuvira’s.

“And I missed you doofus,” Kuvira replied as she surrounded her neck. Korra’s skin was still cool from the shower and a scent that strongly reminded her of the sea reached the metalbender’s nostrils. And then it hit her like a thunderbolt. The realization that tomorrow Korra would be gone. But she was right here in the flesh and the possibility of turning her dreams into memories beckoned like a siren’s chant. 

Kuvira sought Korra’s eyes and there in the depths of blue she saw a similar emotion stir. The metalbender smiled as she placed her hands over Korra’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Korra’s hands eagerly caressed her back, pulling her so close Kuvira thought she could feel her heartbeat against her chest. Kuvira pulled back for a moment and couldn’t help the triumphant smile that curved at the corners of her lips at the sight of Korra’s eyes darkening invitingly. She decided to indulge a craving that had been obsessing her as her lips found Korra’s neck. Korra’s low sigh was all the encouragement she needed as she traced a journey from her ear down to her clavicle exposed by the low cut of the tank top, scattering kisses and soft bites along her path. 

“Kuvira…” Korra whispered her name in revered yearning and Kuvira understood what she had to do. She slipped from Korra’s embrace but before Korra could protest, she placed a finger over her lips.

“Remember when I told you last night that you would know when I would be ready to take things to the next level?”

Korra nodded expectantly. Kuvira brought her arms back as she proceeded to undo her braid under the Avatar’s beguiled gaze. When her fingers began to nimbly undo the buttons of her pajama shirt, Korra wrapped her hands around her wrists.

“Allow me, please.”

Kuvira gestured in affirmative and Korra completed the task, taking a moment to admire the sight of the shirt open revealing the partially exposed breasts to her sight before finally removing it. The Avatar allowed her hands to slid down Kuvira’s arms while her eyes traveled over the firm bust and the flat stomach until her fingers curled under the waist of her pajama pants. Korra’s eyes conveyed a silent question, one that Kuvira understood perfectly and she smiled in approval. Before long, Korra had also taken care of the bottom portion of her sleepwear and underwear, the garments left discarded on the floor. When she was about to do strip off her own clothes, Kuvira stepped forward.

“May I?”

Korra simply lifted her arms up as Kuvira helped her out of the tank top, followed by the pants. Korra’s hands soon surrounded her waist to pull her close.

“I knew you were pretty but wow…Kuvira you’re gorgeous!” Korra uttered admiringly. Kuvira felt her gaze study every inch of her body and she felt a sudden blush rise to her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Korra was genuinely perplexed by her reaction. 

“I don’t know…it’s just that it is you who’s telling me this and that makes all the difference in the world,” the metalbender retorted equally perplexed at her own response. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kuvira's eyebrows arched. 

“Don’t you dare!” the metalbender exclaimed as she extended a hand towards Korra. The Avatar flashed a wide smile as she allowed herself to be guided towards the bed.

Kuvira paused for a moment. “Korra, promise me you won’t make fun of me. I’ve been years deprived almost completely of human contact...I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“How could I make fun of something like that? So far I haven’t been disappointed. Besides, that was the whole point of me taking it slow with you..”

“It was?”

“But of course. I might be a doofus but I’m not blind.”

Kuvira felt at a loss for words, the gratitude towards this wonderful woman increasing by leaps and bounds by the minute. Korra again found a way to surprise her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered earnestly. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Korra quipped with an impish smile as she laid back on the bed. “Shall we?” she added, patting the space beside her in an invitation.

Kuvira giggled as she reached Korra’s side and surrounded her neck eagerly.

“I thought you were never going to ask.”

Korra gathered her in her arms and soon she was fully engaged in her discovery of Kuvira. She began with cautious care as if she were unfolding a most delicate gift. Her lips ghosted over her forehead, her cheeks, and the sharp planes of her jaw, leaving a flurry of tender kisses along her path. The metalbender sighed, pleased and Korra traced the contour of her lips with her thumb before repeating the gesture with the tip of her tongue. Kuvira yielded, parting her lips for Korra. It was an invitation she just couldn’t refuse as she took possession of her mouth in a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. 

“How does it feel?” the Avatar drawled over Kuvira’s ear.

“It feels good but it would feel even better if you didn’t stop,” Kuvira protested with a growl.

“Feisty are we,” Korra chuckled as she ran her tongue down her neck, pausing to suck at the juncture between her neck and shoulder until she left a bruise, feeling a deep satisfaction at the hiss that escaped Kuvira’s mouth, her fingers plunging deeply over her hair. Korra paused for a moment to gaze deeply at Kuvira and the sight of her green eyes darkened and the dark waves falling in disarray almost derailed her strategy of savoring her slowly. Kuvira sank her fingers again in her hair and Korra chuckled inwardly, catching the hint, as she initiated a tortuous path with lips and fingers downwards. Her open palm brushed a brown nipple and the metalbender arched her back. She answered the gesture by rolling the peak between thumb and forefinger as her opposite cupped its twin. Kuvira bit her lip hard, her arms snaking around Korra’s back tightly like a snare.

“Kuvira, let go. I want to hear you,” Korra demanded huskily. Her lips brushed the sensitive peak before nibbling it.

This time Kuvira didn’t repress the throaty moan that rewarded Korra’s caress and the Avatar replied by caressing the hardened nub with her tongue. Kuvira gasped as she arched her back again, urging Korra to continue. Suddenly, her attention went to the neglected peak until the metalbender wailed, raking her nails down Korra’s shoulders making her hiss.

“Ko...Korra…” Kuvira moaned haltingly. She was pushing Korra down by the shoulders and the Avatar felt her control strain by Kuvira's enthusiastic responses. She had intended to be gentle but their combined passion made her discard those plans in a haste. The metalbender's body was desperately claiming for fulfillment after years deprived of skin on skin contact and Korra intended to provide it. 

Korra kept her devoted attention to the metalbender's torso when Korra felt Kuvira's hips rocking insistently against her thigh. She glanced up and saw her face transfixed by desire. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her swollen lips trembled. A surge of possessiveness coursed over Korra. She had to have her. Korra slid down, tracing with questing fingers and lips the muscles of her abdomen before caressing the supple skin of her inner thighs until she parted her legs. In response, Kuvira bent her knees, allowing the Avatar better access to her aching core.

The view of Kuvira so tantalizingly open to her made Korra feel inexorably sink into a lust-addled haze. With a low growl, she claimed Kuvira's mouth as her palm came to rest over the sensitive nub beneath her flat belly. Korra caught the husky moan that escaped Kuvira's throat and her tongue sunk deep inside her mouth. Her fingers simultaneously plunged deep inside her aching center initiating a rhythm to match the restless gyrations of her hips. 

“Kor…” a deep groan cut off her words. Korra felt her inner muscles tighten against her fingers as Kuvira shuddered, the wave of intense pleasure washing over her until she was left sated, for the time being at least.

“Told you I was going to keep you warm,” Korra affirmed and Kuvira let out a breathless chuckle.

“You did indeed. I would like to show you my appreciation for that.”

“Really? What do you have in mind?”

Korra suddenly found herself being maneuvered until she was the one facing up. Kuvira was straddling her, as a wicked smile curved on her face.

“Well, I was thinking something like this…” she whispered to her ear before nipping at her earlobe. Long fingers were tracing the muscles of her toned abs. 

Korra grinned. She was absolutely on board with Kuvira’s plans. 

“Okay then, show me how grateful you really are.”

And show her she did.

~oOo~

Kuvira stood by the dock until the outline of the Southern Water Tribe ship heading towards Harbor City was a mere dot on the horizon. She knew Sammi was waiting to begin her afternoon lessons but this was something she needed to do. She needed to convince herself that the past two days weren’t a figment of her imagination and what she and Korra had shared was real. The bruise at the side of her neck at least served as evidence to the fact, she thought amused. 

Kuvira boarded her snowmobile and headed towards the station in a hurry. Perhaps Sammi hadn’t noticed her absence yet. But even if she did, she had plenty of time to gain his trust. After all, time was all she had. Time, and now hope. Kuvira wasn’t sure where this unexpected relationship with Korra was leading them to, but no matter what the final outcome might be she was determined to enjoy the ride. 

And enjoy she did, and for way longer than either anticipated.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit that the best way to describe this story is "self-indulgent." The idea of having a sort of filler story before the beginning of chapter 11 had been bugging me for a while, but I finally caved in and decided to give it a go.
> 
> It doesn't add anything in terms of plot to the story. It's just a bit of fluff and romance between the girls, expanding on a flashback that was alluded to on The Crucible, but I guess there's never enough of that. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this bit of self-indulgence and I would love to read your comments. Until the next one!


End file.
